Majora
Majora is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is an evil being, he was responsible for possessing Skull Kid and trying to destroy Termina. He was obliterated by Oni-Link, the Fierce Deity (Fierce God) and was sealed into his inanimate normal mask and was given by The Happy Mask Salesman for good. History This history of Majora is organized into the latest "official Zelda timeline", this may change completely in the future as the timeline given is merely meant as an example, and their have been official timelines before it. Child Timeline This is the timeline where Link was sent back to the past and was able to warn the Royal Family of Ganondorf'f treachery, leading to the events of Twilight Princess' backstory. ''Majora's Mask'' Majora inhabits a cursed mask that was used by an ancient tribe in it's rituals. It's intent is to destroy the town of Termina by bringing down the Moon on top of the city. For the majority of the game, the mask is worn by the Skull Kid on the Clock Tower, drawing the Moon to Termina. Although the Skull Kid was unaware, Majora's Mask gradually began to take complete control of his mind, turning his harmless pranks on people to acts with malicious intents. Before the game's events, Skull Kid used the power of the mask to prank and curse others around him, such as Kafei. Decline Timeline This is the timeline where Ganondorf killed Link in his final battle with him, leading to the Imprisoning War described in A Link to the Past's backstory. ''A Link Between Worlds'' Majora's Mask (or it's Lorule counterpart) appears as one of the items in Ravio's shop. It is also mentioned that the game is linked to Majora. However, this serves as nothing more than decoration, and possibly a hint about Majora's Mask 3D being in development. Powers and Abilities The full scope of Majora's powers are unknown. But, they are magical in nature with dark themes. Examples, are when the Skull Kid used the mask, to seal the four giants Termina's (gods) into mask with each temple. He also used the mask's magic to curse Link into a deku and turned Kafei into a child. It even has the power to affect the afterlife, as it cursed one area of Termina with Poes and Undead. The temples were also cursed and affected the land near each one. The Southern Swamp's water became poisoned. The Snowhead Mountain had a perpetual winter. The Great Bay's ocean had murky water. Ikana Canyon was cursed with Poes and undead. From different kinds of curses, to possessing a host as well the Mask that contains it's power and spirit. It's power is also great enough to pull the moon, into Termina and was going to crash into Clock Town. After Link defeated Majora itself, the mask seemly lost it's evil and dark magic. Crossovers Super Smash Bros. Melee Majora's Mask appears in a stage (only playable in Event 47). If the player defeats three random opponents without losing both lives, they unlock Majora's Mask trophy. Super Smash Bros. 4 Majora's Mask, along with Skull Kid, have been confirmed to appear as an assist trophy in the next Super Smash Bros. game. When Skull Kid is summoned, he works similarly like Tingle, but more sadistically. His abilities include: * Flipping the stage upside-down. * Turning all the fighters invisible. Other Appearances Hyrule: Total War Majora appears again in the ''Hyrule: Total War ''by Undying Nephalim, in this version he is in his true form and the leader of the Church of Majora. This game states that the goddess sealed him away a long time ago. He is the final boss of the game, though only his followers are fought in the final level. Trivia * Majora is possibly the only villain in the franchise with unclear motives. Rather than try to take over the land or gain amazing power, he seems to only wish to spread as much chaos and misery as possible. Gallery Majora.jpg|Majora's Mask Majora's Incarnation.png|Majora's Incarnation Majora's Wrath.png|Mjora's Wrath Skull Kid.png|Majora's Mask possessing the SKull Kid Majora's death.png|Majora's Death Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Cataclysm Category:Whip Users Category:Brainwashers Category:Nihilists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Deceased Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Asexual Category:Demon Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Creation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Titular Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Mastermind Category:Complete Monster Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Abusers Category:Possessor Category:Big Bads Category:Masked Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Sadomasochists Category:Bosses Category:Destroyers Category:Supernatural Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Evil Ruler Category:Bullies Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderer Category:Thief Category:Outright Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Possessed Object Category:Died in Disgrace